Confusión
by vicky3star
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando la mayoría de los hermanos escuchan una conversación en la que se incluye un "te amo" de parte de su hermana hacia uno de ellos?, sin embargo es algo que ellos aun no debían saber .¿por fin alguien logro enamorar a Ema?¿quien es el ganador? ¿como reaccionaran los demás?/ denle una oportunidad a este fic.


Declaimer: Brothers conflict no pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo 1: declaración

-¡Ya voy!- grito la castaña desde dentro de su cuarto después oír el timbre.- ¡Tsubaki!-menciono al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-¡Ohayo! ¿Estas ocupada?-pregunto asomando a su cuarto.

-Eto…no- respondió nerviosa ante las acciones del chico y el tono que usaba un tanto inusual en el.

-¿Y tu amigo peludo?-volvió a cuestionar entrando por completo a su cuarto, revisando cada rincón de manera curiosa.

-Mmm…salió con Louis- contesto observando al peliblanco, quien estaba de espaldas revisando una repisa.

-Perfecto- susurro creando confusión en la chica, sin darle importancia la agarro de la mano y la jalo fuera de su cuarto.

-¡Hey Iori!-el chico volteo ante su llamado encontrándose así con cinco de sus hermanos-¿has salido?-cuestiono Masaomi acompañado de Ukyo, Kaname, Azusa y Natsume, obteniendo el asentimiento del chico.

-¡Ohayo!- se escucho a lo lejos siendo el responsable Hikaru quien caminaba al lado de Subaru, Futo y Yusuke, estos dos últimos discutían sobre algo que no entendían los demás y le dieron poca importancia.

-Ya estamos aquí- anuncio Louis que llegaba junto a Juli quien se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Al parecer todos hemos salido…un momento… ¿y Wataru?-pregunto Subaru ala n otra la ausencia de el más joven de ellos.

-¡Aquí estoy!- grito el menor saliendo de entre las flores rojas con una que otra sobre su cabeza y un ramillete de ellas en su mano.

-Mis…flores- susurro Iori sin que nadie lo escuchara, con aire deprimido y sombrío, agachando la cabeza levemente.

-¡Wataru! ¡Yo te deje adentro!-reclamo Masaomi, aunque no lo pareciera por su tono suave.

-Me aburrí…-contesto enérgico mientras salía de la jardinera y se acercaba a los otros.

-Y… ¿Tsubaki?-pregunto Hikaru con un tono perspicaz, que los demás no pudieron reconocer, y con una ceja levantada.

-Se quedo en casa dijo que tenia que hablar con…e…-no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Azusa razono lo anteriormente dicho por él, ante la mirada de todos. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada con cierta angustia, siendo seguido por sus hermanos después de pocos segundos comprendiendo el motivo de su reacción.

Abrió la puerta escuchando voces.

-¡Onee-chan…!-Wataru fue callado por la mano de Kaname quien después le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

-Escúchame…yo…-la voz de Tsubaki fue reconocida por todos, quienes ante lo antes mencionado se acercaron hacia donde provenía la voz, la sala.

-No…-ahora la voz era de Ema.

Los demás hermanos escuchaban intrigados la conversación, discretamente.

-Por favor…no digas nada…déjame hablar- cada vez su curiosidad aumentaba por lo que su hermano fuera a decir, pues sabían que el silencio de la castaña solo significaba el permiso para que el continuara- Yo te amo…-cuando se escucho que Ema iba a interrumpir el peliblanco prosiguió-escúchame… ¡Te amo!... ¡Te amo como nunca nadie te amara! Yo sé que no soy el único que se siente atraído por ti, pero si sé que mis sentimientos son los más sinceros y soy el que puede ser capaz de acerté feliz- hubo un silencio que causaba inquietud en los chicos oyentes –bien…supongo que tendré que tomar tu silencio como tu rechazo...no te preocupes simplemente olvida que esto paso…aunque…yo no podre olvidarte-.

En el rostro de los demás jóvenes se dibujo una sonrisa sintiendo un poco de culpa por pensar eso de los sentimientos de su hermano. Se oyeron pasos lo cual significaba que el trillizo se retiraba. Sin embargo la voz de Ema se hizo que de nuevo los corazones de los demás se estremecieran.

-¡Espera!...yo…yo también te amo…-esas palabras provocaron un dolor inexplicable en los demás hermanos-No sé desde cuando….supongo que desde aquella vez que cruzamos miradas…o cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, pero al final lo que importa es que… te amo-su voz sonaba tranquila pero con un toque de felicidad.

-Pero…los demás…yo pensé que- fue interrumpido

-No me importan los demás, solo me importas tu- fue eso lo que dejo a un pelinegro, un castaño y un pelirrojo sin respiración mientras que los demás aun pensaban que eso era una pesadilla de la que pronto despertarían, a excepción de Juli que si no fuera porque era sostenido por Louis este ya estuviera ahorcando al peliblanco con sus diminutas manos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que soy correspondido…el tenerte aquí entre mis brazos…Sin embargo no quiero lastimar a los otros –"demasiado tarde" fue lo que todos pensaron al terminar esa frase.

-Yo tampoco…que tal si en lo que pensamos como decírselo guardamos esto en secreto- una sonrisa irónica en algunos casos, en otros tristes y melancólicos rostros y en otros, en especial uno, sus mejillas infladas y un color rojo adornándolas.

-Me parece bien, aunque…después tendré que desquitar el tiempo que no estemos juntos- e tono de Tsubaki denotaba picardía.

Los hermanos no pudieron soportar más, se retiraron a un lugar donde no pudieran escucharlos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-el primero en tomar la iniciativa fue Kaname aunque no dejaba de mostrar un rostro triste.

-Lo mejor será actuar normal como si no hubiéramos escuchado nada- fue la repuesta madura, pero dolida de Ukyo – Hasta que ellos nos lo digan - Al ver que los demás estaban de acuerdo hicieron su aparición.

-Ya llegamos-anuncio Louis que bajaba las escaleras junto a Juli que seguía siendo sostenido por él, el primero con un rostro triste y el segundo su colita erizada y su rostro era el reflejo de su furia.

Después de ellos bajaron los demás hermanos.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Ema con un tono alegre y una sonrisa adornando su rostro al ver a sus "hermanos", pero se le borro cuando estos la ignoraron por completo.

-¿Cómo les fue?-una gotita salió detrás de la nuca de Tsubaki al reconocer las caras decaídas que portaban los demás chicos y la colita erizada de Juli...

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la única mujer en la sala, preocupada por el aspecto de los varones.

-Nada en especial… solo ha sido un día muy cansado…-contesto Masaomi tratando de formar una sonrisa.

-¡El lobo se ha aprovechado de Chi estaba desprotegida!- grito Juli, mientras que saltaba al cabello de Tsubaki hasta llegar a tirarlo en el piso para sorpresa de todos y más de Louis que no capto en qué momento el animalito se le había escapado, sin poder evitarlo todos dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Oye!- se quejo el peliblanco aun en el piso tratando de quitarse de encima a la ardilla sin ningún logro pues Juli se aferraba más a sus cabellos.

-¡Juli!- la sonrisa de todos desapareció cuando Ema había tomado a Juli en sus manos, para dejarlo a un lado y así ayudar a parar al peliblanco.

-¡Ha…duele!- se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Ji ji-fue la risita modesta de Ema la que provoco que Tsubaki se viera tentado y le diera palmaditas en la cabeza cariñosamente mientras crecía el sonrojo en la chica.

-Cof…cof…- interrumpió Yusuke el incomodo momento para los demás chicos ajenos a la escena muestra de su "amor".

-Me tengo que ir…vamos Juli-cargo a la ardilla en su hombro, mientras esta maldecía al peliblanco. Se retiro con la mirada, cargada de sentimientos, de todos sus "hermanos" sobre ella.

-Ahh…creo que yo también me iré…-antes de que el peliblanco se retirara fue detenido del cuello de su camisa por Natsume.

-¿No piensas decir nada?-pregunto Azusa poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Tsubaki.

-Eto…no…-contesto nerviosamente

-¿En serio?- cuestiono Subaru

-Sí, ¿Qué tendría que decir?-

-que se podía esperar de ti…-susurro sarcásticamente Futo, sin embargo todos lo escucharon.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Tsubaki sin entender las actitudes de sus hermanos.

-Nada…solo olvídalo- dijo Ukyo mientras todos se retiraban de la sala (Natsume hacia su departamento), dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

-¿Chi no piensa decirme nada?- pregunto el pequeño animalito enojado, mientras cruzaba sus pequeños bracitos dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué tendría que decir?- ante la respuesta de Ema la ardilla solo soltó un bufido demostrando su enfado -Juli, ¿Por qué estas enojado?- cuestiono la castaña acercándose a él.

-Porque Chi ya no confía en mí-susurro cansado y triste.

-¿Ehh?- pregunto Ema confundida ante aquella contestación.

La ardilla no lo soporto mas estaba decidido, iba a decir la verdad después de todo el acuerdo no lo había hecho el, si no los hermanaos, aparte él y Ema tenían una relación basada en confianza…

-Yo…los oí…- bajo sus orejitas después de haber susurrado lo anterior.

-¿Qué oíste Juli?-

-Oí… la conversación… entre Tsubaki y Chi- contesto agachando la cabeza-¿Por qué Chi no me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué Chi no me tiene confianza?-después de unos segundos Ema por fin reacciono después de haber razonado los cuestionamientos de su mascota.

-Ohh…esa conversación- dijo Ema tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nota de autora: **¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto de escribir en fanfiction y quise que mi primer fanfic fuera de este excelente anime que se ha convertido en mi favorito. Amo a casi todos los hermanos menos a uno (Natsume… si lo sé soy rara ya que a todos les agrada) pero no significa que no vaya a escribir de él, como dije se que a muchas les agrada. Sé que no soy muy buena así que acepto Reviews constructivos pero no destructivos recuerden que soy nueva…prometo tratar de ir mejorando con el tiempo. Bueno tratare de subir otro cap. lo más pronto que pueda.


End file.
